The Kid Next Door
by pinkxbubblicious
Summary: Sixth year starts off pretty good. Ron has a crush on someone who fancies him back... but what happens when Malfoy has a new friend? HR slash! bit angsty..
1. the Hogwarts Express

A/N: only the first chapter, this is my second story now... this one's kind of the same with a bit more twist, angst, and gloominess... your reviews mean all the world to me! :D

* * *

As Harry finished packing his things into his trunk, he could hear bustling all around him. Mrs. Weasley was calling out items of a checklist, the boys were nodding drowsily, and Ginny and Hermione were well on their way to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Now, Dear, it's all right, just do as you did last time..." Mrs. Weasley paused, "Just annunciate it a bit better, there you go, take this," she handed him the small flower pot of floo powder.  
  
Harry nervously took a handful of it, wary that he might end up in Knockturn Alley again. Clearly and forcefully, he said, "Diagon Alley!" his body whirring through what looked like another universe, spinning and tumbling, until he trembled as he stood in the crowded alley. Attempting to walk, he stumbled, walking right into Ron.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders, holding him up straight, "You okay, mate?"  
  
"Yeah... I-I'm fine, just a bit woozy, long ride!"  
  
The red-head smiled, "I know what you mean," looking into Harry's green eyes. He let go of Harry's shoulders, sure that he was able to walk on his own now. "Well, I reckon we best be on our way to the Kings Cross Station. Wouldn't want to miss the train again, would we?"  
  
"No, not a very pleasant thought at all," Harry agreed, trudging along with Hedwig in one hand, the other pulling his heavy trunk.  
  
They arrived at the station just five minutes before it left. Mrs. Weasley was running around like a maniac, saying her good-byes and farewells, smothering each child with kisses.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Dear, please be careful this year! Good luck with all of your classes, too," she said, embracing Harry like he was her own son.  
  
"Good-bye, Mrs. Weasley," he said as she moved onto Ron, who looked absolutley embarrassed to have his mother kissing him before he left for school. He was a fifteen year old boy, he didn't need this!  
  
She dabbed at her eyes, "Bye children! Be sure to write!" she waved to all of them, who were well on their way in the train.  
  
Hermione pulled one of the doors right, revealing an empty compartment. The three of them sat down, Ron with Harry and Hermione across from them.   
  
"Hermione! What're you doin'!" Ron said, amazed that her nose was already buried inside of a book.  
  
She looked up, "You aren't surprised by now? Honestly, I thought you two would have gotten used to me by now," she said grudgingly, shoving the book back up to her face.  
  
Ron shrugged, "So, what have you been up to this summer, mate? Didn't get much time to talk before packing."  
  
"Oh, the usual. Nothing exciting. Been locked up in my room still, the Dursley's terrified of me releasing any sort of anger on them... just seems to get worse every year, after all." Harry sighed, "They weren't much of a comfort to come back to, either, let me tell you. Just act like I don't exist, don't care that the closest thing I had to a father after my dad died never happened..."  
  
Ron glanced at his best friend, his face gloomy. He wanted to comfort him, more than anything, but this was definitely not Ron's area of expertise. Sirius had been a sort of friend to him, sure, but he never got to know the truly amazing person he was. He tried his best to be reassuring, although he knew it never really helped.  
  
Without thinking, Ron's left hand crept toward Harry's right, grasping it, shifting his fingers so that they were locked with Harry's. "Harry... Mate... I'm sorry... I don't know what to do," he said admittedly.   
  
"I know... it's ok... I wouldn't know what to do either, if I were you," he said between soft cries.  
  
Hermione let her book down, "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back..." As she opened the door, however, Harry's utmost enemy had arrived.  
  
"Hello, _Potter_," he spat. "Aw, what's wrong with Potter? Having another good cry about his godfather?" he snickered.  
  
Ron rose up from his seat, "Shut up, Malfoy, we don't need you or your lame comments."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'm sorry for disturbing your love session you're having then," he laughed and walked away.  
  
"Bastard," Ron muttered under his breath. He plopped down next to Harry again. More to his surprise, Harry reached over for his hand again, as Ron so willingly held it.  
  
"I just don't know, Ron... I don't know if I can make it this year... the closest thing I've had since a father... since... my dad died. He shouldn't have..." he said, nestling his head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Harry...?" Ron asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ron drew in a breath, "Why are we sitting here, holding hands?"  
  
Harry sat up, laughing, "You know, I'm not sure..."  
  
Ron's face grew more serious, "I do... because you know what Harry..."  
  
"No, I don't know. What?"  
  
"Blah, as Fred and George would say, I'm a gay little coward."  
  
"I never said that, though... what are you getting at, Ron?"  
  
"Harry isn't it obvious? I'm not obvious?"  
  
Harry looked astounded, "Ron... I have no bloody idea what you're talking about! Would you care to share? I don't much like it in the dark!"  
  
"I like you, mate. Ever since last year, when I realized I was no longer interested in girls, that I didn't get the same vibe from them as I did us men."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, mate, I'm gay."  
  
"And you...?"  
  
"Yes, and I like you. From the way you acted tonight, I would suspect you to be inspecting yourself for anything you might be thinking."  
  
Harry thought...he had been awfully affectionate with Ron tonight. But was it just out of sadness? That he needed someone and Ron just happened to be there? _No_, his head said, _You've felt this way before with the kid_, it continued. Harry shook his head, _No way, it's too strange_! he said silently in his head. _It's really not, it's plain and simple actually_... _You like the kid_!

"Ron, I-" but just as he started, Hermione walked in, her hair bouncing. "I'll talk to you later about this."  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Nothing, just something you would think is dumb, Hermione," even if it wasn't. Was it at all possible that his best friend, his year-long crush, happened to be gay? Or even just bi? Or what if these feelings really meant nothing, and so did the hand-holding? _No_, Ron thought. _I saw that look he had in his emerald eyes_... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm still not too sure about this story... but here's the second installment of it. **reviewing would mean bunches to me :) if you don't like it... criticize me... i need feedback!**

* * *

That night, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all seated at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the Sorting Hat Ceremony to begin. The children walked in in a jumbled crowd, their faces full of fear. Harry remembered when he had first came in, and he already had made friends (or sort of, at least) with Ron, and they would make fun of Hermione. Those were the good old days...  
  
"Weclome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. And for you little fellows down there, welcome! The Sorting Hat, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore beckoned to Professor McGonagall. She walked over, top hat slanted just slightly as always, setting the old hat on the table.  
  
As the Sorting Hat broke into song, Harry turned to Ron, "So... I was thinking, what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Nothing that I'm aware of... why?" Ron whispered back. He could feel Hermione eying him, knowing that she wanted the two of them to just be quiet for five minutes.  
  
Harry moved down the bench closer to Ron, their shoulders touching, "I was just wondering if you'd like to go on sort of... picnic I guess. I figured you had prefects duty, though."  
  
Ron chuckled lightly, "Nah, I'm not a prefect anymore, too much responsibility for me. Where's the fun if you have to worry about other people following the Rules?"  
  
"So then..."  
  
"So then, yeah, sure. Picnic's are fun. My family used to have them when we were wee kids... then they had Ginny," he joked.   
  
Harry laughed, "Ok then, it's a date!" he said, lingering on the last word. He feared that Ron thought of it as something other than a time to just hang out.  
  
"You two _might_ want to scoot down a tad," Hermione said, Ron and Harry noting the number of new Gryffindors trying to sit down somewhere. Harry welcome a young blonde next to him. Most surprisingly, though, was the number of new Slytherin students. There seemed to be twice as many of them as there were the Gryffindors. _How great_, Harry thought, _Just what we need, more snot-nosed rich little pure bloods_.  
  
As the kids sat down, the food appeared out of thin air onto the table, lining the whole table with everything from pumpkin juice to what looked like roasted pig. The students ate for a while before the assortment of food vanished, leaving the students to return to their dormitories and into bed. First class started tomorrow, after all.  
  
Ron plopped down onto his bed, pulling off his clothes and replacing them with his blue and white striped pajamas. He was just putting the bottoms on when he was startled by Harry's voice.  
  
"So, Ron... I've been thinking about earlier," he paused, doing the same as Ron. "I didn't forget, trust me on that. But..." he felt as if he was being put on the spot, having to tell the poor redhead what was on his mind, "I don't-"  
  
"No, it's ok. I understand. I guess I just kind of blurted it out for no apparent reason. I didn't mean to make you decide anything or something."  
  
Harry sat down next to his friend, "It's not that! You're missing the whole point, Ron... I was going to say that I'm not as courageous as you are to go and tell someone you like them and stuff. However," he pointed a finger at Ron to keep him quiet, "now that you've done it, maybe I should too."  
  
"Oh, that's great. Who is it? Ginny? Hermione? Neville?"  
  
He laughed, "Are you always this oblivious to matters, Ron?" he joked.  
  
"Well... wait...-"   
  
Harry silenced him with a soft kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"   
  
A grin spread across the freckled face, "I think so." He kissed Harry, who's arms had wrapped themselves around his waist. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think this year should be a good year," Ron said, particularly talking about how great it was that someone he liked actually liked him back. "So are we still on for Saturday, then?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Yes... and not that I meant it as anything then, but I guess it's an official date now!" he smiled, leaving one last kiss on Ron's cheek. "Well, I do reckon we should get to bed. First class is Transfiguration, and you know McGonagall!" the two boys laughed, and Harry walked over to his own four poster bed.  
  
"G'night, Harry."  
  
Harry clutched his pillow his hands, lying his head on top, "Good night, _Ickle Ronnikins_."  
  
That following day was a Tuesday. It was a very long day, since the new students were getting used to the new atmosphere, and all of the upperclassmen were getting back into the swing of things. The rest of the week seemed to be the same way, everybody was lethargic, shocked at how much homework they received. It was just their first week of a new school year, and already spent most of their nights doing homework.  
  
Ron and Harry found time, though. Time to spend with each other, just having a good time. They would have the most silliest of conversations, and never ceased to have a good time with each other.  
  
Saturday was a nice, sunny, warm day; probably one of their last as October was soon approaching.  
  
"That's what I love about you, Harry. You and I never stop having fun together, and we never get tired of each other."  
  
"Here, here!" Harry laughed. It was so true, though. Harry was thankful for finding someone like Ron, what with after living with the Dursley's and all who didn't give a crud as to what happened to him.  
  
"Pumpkin juice?" Ron offered. He poured some of the liquid carefully into Harry's cup. "Cheers to... our picnic!"  
  
Harry shifted over toward Ron, lying his head on Ron's shoulder, "Yes, cheers," he took a drink. Ron seized Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Oh how nice this is," Harry gleefully said.  
  
They were sitting there peacefully for a while, until one of the Gryffindors came to wards them, crying, "It's happened again!" 


	3. The Incident

A/N: I commend myself on this chapter. It's definitely longer... maybe this story is going somewhere? Hehe... took me a good while to figure out what to write, though, so I hope you like it. thanks for all who have reviewed... i hope to get more reviewers though! **sends subliminal messages "you will review" enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What has happened?" Harry asked curiously, afraid to know exactly what he was about to hear.  
  
The young Gryffindor girl cried, tears filling her eyes, "The fat lady!" With that, she broke into a run, crying.  
  
Ron shot Harry a glance, standing up to go straight to the portrait of the fat lady. They ran inside, breaking through groups, and other flocks of Gryffindors trying to see what was going on. When they arrived at the portrait, they were most shocked at what was before them.  
  
The portrait had not only been mostly ripped to shreds, but was clearly seen the poor lady had been attacked. There was streaks of blood around the portrait, graffiti covering a large majority. Things were written on the torn portrait like, "He is here," or, "He's coming back," and "You'll be next, Potter." Harry couldn't respond, truly terrified of what this meant. Not that he didn't know what it did mean, he surely knew.  
  
Door open, a few of the kids walked in the disastrous common room... only to find fifth year Colin Creevey lying on the floor. Whispers were going on the room, "Is he dead?" "Who do did this?"  
  
Dumbledore stepped into the room, hushing the students. "I assure you, he is not dead. He must be taken to see Madam Promfrey at once, though." One of the students volunteered to carry the little blonde to the hospital room. "Your Dear Fat Lady is being searched for around the school, as we are sure she has tried to run away," he paused... "Now, I want you all to stay in here, any further information will be passed on as soon as possible." The old man strode quickly out of the room, leaving everyone inside to think only the worst of things.  
  
Harry stood frozen, running his hand through his hair,"It can't be..." he said aloud to himself.  
  
"W-what can't be...?" Ron asked, frightened.  
  
"I...Malfoy... he... he wouldn't, but... he had a little friend this year. Mind you, he was only a third year... but, I was walking down the hall one day when his little friend said, 'We'll get you, Potter'... I..." Harry broke off, in disbelief of the situation in front of him.  
  
Ron faced Harry face-to-face, "You-you don't reckon they're... after you... do you, Harry?" the raven-haired boy only nodded. Ron averted his eyes, looking at the frightful, tearful children, as Hermione quickly came over.  
  
She handed Harry a piece of parchment, tears rolling down her smooth cheeks. _Scared now, Potter_? Harry read. He crumpled up the piece of parchment, throwing his arms around Ron and nestling his head under Ron's chin.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, just as Professor McGonagall walked into the room, waving her hand to silence everyone.  
  
"You all are staying in these rooms for the night. I don't want anyone sneaking out. Food will be served to you in here, so don't fret," she said. As if that was supposed to satisfy them?  
  
"Do you know who did this?!" Dennis cried, Colin's little brother. His face was tear-streaked, and the river of tears hadn't stopped yet.  
  
Professor McGonagall tried to comfort the young child, "No, I don't. We will find out, though, don't you worry. Now, if you don't mind, I need to have a private chat with Mr. Potter." She walked over to Harry, her black, slanted hat quivering just a bit. "Now... Mr. Potter, if you would please join me over here?" she said, walking to a table in the far corner, where the table was only dimly lit by a torch nearby.  
  
Harry slowly let go of his freckled-face boyfriend, leaving a small kiss on the boy's cheek, unaware that Hermione was watching. Walking to the table, he could feel all eyes upon him, glowing with curiosity. "Yes, Professor?" he tried to say calmly, but could not help trembling.  
  
The professor folded her hands in her lap, as she spoke with such a quietness Harry had to lean near to hear her, "Mr. Potter, I am aware of your current situation. I am informed that this is a threat by one of our own Hogwarts students, correct?" he nodded. "Right, then. You are to stay in your dormitory until further notice. Now, do you have the name of who you suspect did this?"  
  
"No," Harry shook his head, "but I know he's a friend of Draco Malfoy's."   
  
"Continue."  
  
"He... he has light brown hair, rather short and stubby, third year... blue eyes..." he said, trying to remember every detail about him from the few times he saw him.  
  
"Sounds a lot like Mr. Chris Diggory..." she shook her head gloomily.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Is he...?"  
  
"Yes, Cedric's younger brother. Complete opposites, they are. I'm afraid that he might blame you for Cedric's death, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he already isn't a supporter of You-Know-Who. Probably doesn't help much that he's got Mr. Malfoy as one of his good friends..." Professor McGonagall's eyes darted toward the ground, her sullen face shadowed by the dim lighting.  
  
"I... Do you think he's after me, Professor?" Harry asked apprehensively.  
  
"I would think so, Mr. Potter. You best try to get some sleep tonight. You are further excused from your classes, work will be sent to you to do, though. Good night, Mr. Potter." Allowing herself to be dismissed, she walked out of the dormitory, through the wide-open doorway that was missing.  
  
Harry sat there in disbelief. He couldn't believe this. Just unbelievable. _Dammit_, he thought to himself. _Why do I have to be the bloody boy who lived_!? Nobody could understand how this felt. No one knew what it was like to be attacked repeatedly. No one understood the loss of his godfather.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice Hermione and Ron sit down at the table. What brought him back to reality was when a freckled hand grabbed his.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"What? Oh... yeah... McGonagall just informed me of Malfoy's little sidekick..." and so the story began. He included everything from him having to stay in the Gryffindor dormitory, to Chris Diggory.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Ron said aghast.  
  
Hermione sat there stiffly, still not sure what to make of earlier's incident when she saw Harry kiss Ron. It had been bothering her too much, though, so she had to ask, "Ron? Harry? Can I... er... ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," the two replied in unison.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Right... earlier, I-"  
  
"Ah, that. I guess you've figured it out, then? I'm disappointed you didn't figure this out sooner!" Harry joked, although his and Ron's faces both went a very light shade of pink.  
  
"No, of course I did. That night on the train... I left to go to the bathroom. That wasn't just a coincedence... I just didn't think..." she stumbled on her words, blushing of embarrassment.  
  
"Is something that matter, 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
She quickly shook her head, "N-no. Not at all. I... I think it's wonderful that you two... you know, got, er, together..." Truth be told, however, she was taken aback. In all reality, she had a small crush on Ron, never once even taking the time to think about who he might fancy.  
  
"So, then... what are we going to do? I'm supposed to stay in here, but it's not even dinner time yet!"  
  
Ron grinned, "'Ow 'bout a game of wizard chess, then, mate?" he suggested.  
  
"Ok, you're on!" Harry agreed and glanced over at his bushy-haired friend, "Oh... sorry, Hermione..." she walked away with a HMPH, but found someone to talk to immediately.  
  
The two boys walked hand-in-hand up the spiral staircase, sure that this would definitely cause speculation among their fellow peers. Neither of them care, really. In fact, they had been bursting to tell someone about their relationship.  
  
As Ron retrieved the game, and set it up, Harry took a seat on his four-poster bed. He was doing some heavy thinking, causing tears to form at the rims of his eyes. Ron looked up just in time to notice, "Oh... Harry, Sweetie... what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to his friend, curling an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Harry wiped away a few tears starting to fall, "I never asked for this, Ron, I never wanted any of this. People think, 'Oh, wonderful Harry Potter, defeated the Dark Lord numerous times!', but it's not like that at all!" he said through sobs. "Ron, I know we've been through this before... I remember in fourth year, we had that argument..."   
  
Ron nodded, remembering what happened quite clearly. He had become jealous of Harry, thinking Harry enjoyed all of the attention he got. "It's not like that any more, though, Harry," he said soothingly.  
  
More tears rolled down Harry's perfectly smooth, rosy cheeks, "I know, Ron. I know. I just... you know... last year, when Dumbledore told me why he had not chosen me as prefect..."  
  
"I was always curious about that..."  
  
"He said he thought that I already had too much responsibility. It's not just that, though... it's everything, Ron. I think about Sirius every night, and how I blame myself... no one understands how much pain I go through about that..."  
  
Ron pulled Harry closer, "I know I don't understand, but I try to..."   
  
"That's not enough, sometimes... though," he said, rolling up his sleeves to reveal numerous cuts he had created on his wrist.  
  
"Oh, _Harry_... _Merlin,_ Harry..." Ron embraced Harry, who was shaking from the choking tears coming from his emerald eyes.  
  
"I just... I don't know what to do, anymore Ron... when I found out about you, and me and you was created, it made all the difference..." he muffled through Ron's maroon sweater.  
  
Ron's left, freckled hand held Harry's head, "I'll always be here for you, Harry. If you ever need someone to talk to... but please, Harry... you can't control yourself by causing more pain." Ron could now feel a wet spot forming on his sweat from where Harry was crying so hard.  
  
The brunet laid down gently, pulling his boyfriend down with him. "I'm not up for a game of wizard chess anymore... sorry..." he said, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
Ron turned Harry around so that they were face-to-face. Taking the sleeve of his own sweater, he wiped away the tears on the rosy-complexion, tear-streaked face. "No problem, Harry. I don't think I am either..." he noticed that Harry had closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. He drew the dark brown hair out of Harry's eyes, so his scar was visible. He stroked Harry's face gently, "I love you." 


End file.
